Kaanyr Vhok
The Sceptered One Master of the Scourged Legion | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Luruar | formerhomes = Ammarindar Hellgate Keep | sex = Male | race = Human half-demonic cambion | ethnicity = Illuskan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Abyssal | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1385 | deathnotes = (killed by Aliisza) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | rules = | source = | page = }} Kaanyr Vhok was a cambion, leader of the Scoured Legion (sometimes seen as Scourged Legion), and Master of Hellgate Keep. Description As the son of a marilith and a human father, Vhok appeared mostly humanoid, but with light olive-colored skin and silver hair. Most believed him to be an aging half-elf due to his pointed ears. Beneath his rich clothes, Vhok's chest, arms, and legs were covered with deep green scales that showed his tanar'ri heritage. His skin was finely scaled and he had strong features. He had pointed teeth. He was tall and had the strength of a stone giant. He had red skin that was hot and hard enough to turn a blade. He was also handsome, despite his black teeth. He could fly at will and was resistant to fire. Vhok's symbol was a scepter in a gauntleted hand. Personality Vhok was very charismatic. He had a regal bearing and carried himself with elegance and dignity despite his demonic heritage. When dealing with others Vhok was cultured and polite, but this charm was all for show. He could be very ruthless when taking actions to increase his power. Vhok viewed everyone around him as an enemy. His allies were merely adversaries with whom he shared a common goal, and who were to be betrayed when they became liabilities or were no longer needed. History Hellgate Keep Kaanyr's plots and maneuverings, as well as his luck, led to his survival in the political infighting of Hellgate Keep's tanar'ri and his eventual rise to the command of the surviving forces of Hellgate Keep. He and his consort, Aliisza, were trapped under Hellgate Keep for decades. He had three mariliths under him (which known as the "Triumvirate"), including his mother, Mulvassyss. He used the mariliths against each other and then slew his own mother to take command of the demons trapped under Hellgate Keep. He subsequently used them to form the main forces of the Scoured Legion when he occupied Ammarindar. He would much rather have quietly operated in secret for years. However, due to a combination of fate and his own desire for secret plots, Vhok, and much of his army, were deep beneath the Keep when, in 1369 DR, the Gatekeeper's Crystal brought much of it crashing down and thus thrusting him to a position that required quick action. War of the Spider Queen In 1372 DR, Vhok allied with King Horgar Steelshadow of Gracklstugh and the Jaezred Chaulssin against the drow city of Menzoberranzan, and his Scoured Legion participated in the final and unsuccessful Siege of Menzoberranzan, foiled at the eleventh hour due to the timely return of Lolth. Vhok retreated quickly, preserving the greater part of his army of tanarukks, allowing the duergar, who were not yet aware of Lolth's return, to bear the brunt of drow retribution while covering his retreat. He then led the Scoured Legion to set up its base at Hellgate Keep once again. The Empyrean Odyssey In 1373 DR, not long after his defeat at Menzoberranzan, Vhok attempted to take control of the city of Sundabar because of some rivalry he had with Helm Dwarf-Friend. He first used Aliisza to infiltrate Helm Dwarf-Friend's house, then allied with Zasian Menz and Banite priests, devising a plan to use Aliisza's pregnancy to secretly enter the House of the Triad and bathe in the energy-rich waters of the Lifespring. Vhok, Zasian, and the draconic hobgoblin Myshik Morueme traveled through the Elemental Plane of Fire to a portal to the House of the Triad, which Aliisza opened from the other side. However, Zasian — in fact a priest of Cyric — had been using Vhok for his own purposes to enter the celestial plane. The astral deva Tauran proposed an agreement with Vhok: if Vhok would help him track down Zasian, Vhok would be allowed to bathe in the Lifespring. Vhok agreed, but felt betrayed when Tauran placed a geas on him and he was forced to accompany Tauran, Aliisza, and Aliisza's son Kael across the planes. They failed to stop Zasian, and thus Cyric was able to steal Azuth's staff and kill Mystra. When at last Vhok was released from the geas, he left his companions behind, feeling betrayed that Aliisza had chosen her son and an angel over himself. He joined up with the balor lord Axithar and the marilith Vhissilka, providing them information that allowed them to invade the House of the Triad. During the invasion, which was turned away, Vhok attempted to reach the Lifespring but was killed by Aliisza before he could do so. Possessions Vhok's armor was crimson and gold, with a golden breastplate. He wielded two short swords. Magical items: * Burnblood, an ancient elven +2 Spellblade, granted immunity to Cone of Cold * Scepter Malevolus, a steel rod with black runes, marking him as the leader of the Scoured Legion * Ring of protection +3 Vhok's weapons and magical items were confiscated by the Court of Tyr. Soon after, in Dweomerheart, he procured a wand of lightning (activated by the word "Galvanos" ), a cape of flying, and new sword that had dark energy runing through it. He began calling the sword Spitefang. Relationships Aliisza Vhok's on-off consort and chief lieutenant was the alu-fiend Aliisza, to whom he often entrusted his most important missions of espionage. He was quite close to her, but that didn't stop him from using her for his own ends. He had a soft spot for her and originally wanted to make amends for his betrayal, but when she appeared to choose her son and Tauran over staying with him, he left bitterly and didn't hesitate to betray her and her companions to a demon horde. Scoured Legion Vhok's chief tanarukk aid and lieutenant was named Rorgak. The fey'ri Lysalis was one of his chief sorcerers. Appearances Novels War of the Spider Queen: * Insurrection * Condemnation * Extinction (minor) * Annihilation The Empyrean Odyssey: # The Gossamer Plain # The Fractured Sky # The Crystal Mountain References Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Half-demons Category:Illuskans Category:Fighters Category:Sorcerers Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Hellgate Keep Category:Inhabitants of Ammarindar Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Cambions Category:Members of the Scoured Legion